


Il Regno meraviglioso del desiderio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rivincita [1]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Crossover, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alle volte a unire due persone può essere anche semplicemente un flessuoso balletto di danza.





	Il Regno meraviglioso del desiderio

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Il Regno meraviglioso del desiderio  
> Fandom: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away | Città incantata. Cross-over Scooby-Doo.  
> Personaggi: Senza-Volto/Daphne.  
> Prompt: 7. Danzatore itinerante/Ragazza che vuole scappare di casa.

Il Regno meraviglioso del desiderio

Senza-Volto accarezzò il volto di Daphne, quest’ultima fece un passo indietro.  
“Hai paura?” domandò lui. I suoi occhi, dietro la maschera, brillarono.  
Daphne si legò i lunghi capelli rosso-arancio con un laccio violetto, del medesimo colore del cerchietto che indossava.  
“Non voglio averla” disse. Osservò il lungo vestito nero aderente del giovane, i ricami in oro sui pantaloni di lui. “Ho desiderato solo fidarmi di te, da quando ti ho visto danzare” rispose.  
Senza-Volto piegò le sue labbra in un sorriso, i suoi denti erano candidi.  
“Non ho nome, non ho un viso per te. Ho rinunciato a tutto per divenire un danzatore itinerante.   
Credo sia perfettamente normale, per te, una ragazza che è sempre cresciuta in una famiglia normale, che l’ha protetta. Non ti sono mai mancati i soldi” disse.  
Daphne gettò la testa all’indietro, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rosso-arancio, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e lo sentiva risuonare nelle orecchie.  
“Mi è mancata la libertà” ribatté.  
Senza-Volto mise la mano in una tasca, estraendo dei pezzettini di finto oro. Si rifletterono nelle iridi color ossidiana della giovane.  
Daphne chiuse le dita di lui, negando con il capo.  
“Sono stata della bramosia di questo mondo. Voglio solo abbandonare la mia casa e ricominciare” disse.  
“Non sarai libera fuggendo dalla tua dimora. Io l’ho fatto e sono diventato un fantasma.  
Cambia il tuo mondo dall’interno” le disse Senza-Volto con voce gutturale.  
“Non è vero che sei uno spettro. Tu sei un artista. Unisci una tecnica perfetta alla grazia eterea, voglio divenire come te” disse Daphne. Allungò la mano verso la maschera di lui. “Io ti amo” ammise.  
Senza-Volto infilò in tasca la manciata d’oro e, con un rapido scatto, le afferrò la mano, bloccandogliela a un dito dalla sua maschera bianca, segnata da dei segni viola.  
“Ti sei innamorata di quello che hai creduto di vedere. Proprio perché anche io tengo a te non posso permettermi di fare una sciocchezza” le disse.  
Daphne liberò la mano dalla stretta e indietreggiò, le gambe le tremavano.  
“Non puoi decidere per me” disse.  
Un petalo rosa e carnoso di uno dei fiori dell’alto albero dietro di lei si staccò e cadde nella fontanella di marmo alle spalle della giovane, che svettava nel giardino dall’erba verde scuro e le alte siepi.  
“La tua non è una scelta. Se vuoi diventare una ballerina non scegliere la strada più facile, quella per una vita itinerante è una vera scelta, non solo un modo per lasciare la tua famiglia” disse Senza-Volto.  
“Come pensi di saperlo meglio di me? Avrei deciso di fuggire anche se non ti avessi mai incontrato” disse Daphne, sentendo la gola secca. Si inumidì le labbra passandovi la lingua, stingendo il suo rossetto.  
< Ha detto che tiene a me? Come una sorella da proteggere o contraccambia i miei sentimenti?” si chiese.  
“Perdonami” disse Senza-Volto. Gettò una sfera nera per terra, questa si frantumò alzando un alto fumo.  
Daphne serrò gli occhi e tossì, venendo investita dal fumo. Indietreggiò, sentendo gli occhi bruciare e li riaprì, vide sfocato e scosse il capo. Impallidì vedendo che Senza-Volto era scomparso. Una lacrima le rigò il viso, mentre serrava l’altro pugno.  
“Vedrai, ti ritroverò, mio fantasma senza identità. E danzeremo finalmente insieme” disse, con la gola che le doleva.


End file.
